Avatar of the Ninja World
by shadowwriter329
Summary: one of the leaf 12 is really from another village but what more is that ninja is really the Avatar. A Naruto Avatar last air bender crossover. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story go easy on me.

Summery; one of the leaf 12 is really from another village but what more is that ninja is really the Avatar. A Naruto Avatar last air bender crossover.

Know pairing; Sakura/OC, Katara/Zuko, Toph/Aang, Hinata/Naruto/OC, Ion/Choji, Ty Lee/Lee, the others are not picked yet. Will figure it out later.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-summons talking

(Naruto)-scene change

(AN; Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. TT-TT

Chapter one- I'm What?

Water, fire, wind, lighting, earth; in the village hidden it the elements one clan are masters of these elements. Only the Avatar, a member of the clan, can master all the elements. But as the new Avatar was barely a year old, she was kidnapped. But before the ninja could take her to his boss he was killed by hunter Nin. Not knowing where the child came from they took her to the village hidden in the leaves. Changing the life of the Avatar. Here is where the story begins.

(Ten years later)

It was a normal day in the leaf village. Not many mission were being done and the two ninja on guard duty were bored out of there minds. They just checked out the paper work of the ninja that just enter the village. She was a young jonin, with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes. Her head band shows the symbol of the yin-yang sign meaning she is from the hidden element village. Her mission was simple; find the Avatar. She has been searching for years but now she believes that she is close.

(In the Hokage office)

The third Hokage right now was fight an enemy he has never fought since his time before the forth Hokage; paperwork. _'One of these days I'm going to defeat this blasted paperwork. Someone please do something about it'_ just then there was a knock at his door. "Enter" he called.

The ninja of the element village came in and sat before the Hokage. "Lord Hokage there is someone here I am looking for and I believe you can help me."

"Of course, it is a pleasure to help the element village." said the third wondering who the village was looking for.

"I believe you know of Avatar Roku when he was alive." said the ninja.

"As yes, Avatar Roku, I was sorry to hear that my old friend has died. So who is the new Avatar?" asked the Hokage.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the new Avatar is missing." said the ninja her head down.

The third dropped his pipe from his mouth and looked at the women in disbelief. "What do you mean the Avatar is missing? How long has he been missing?"

"_She_ has been missing for nearly ten years." said the ninja gave the Hokage a hard look. "That is why I am here. We have searched long for the Avatar and now I believe that she is here."

The Hokage sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So is there any way to tell if this person is the Avatar or not. We will help as much as we can."

The ninja nodded and told the aged Hokage one feature that made him come to a conclusion. "I believe I know who this person is."

(Scene change)

Sakura was heading home when after she spent the day with Ino. They had a little fight about both of their crush Sasuke. As she got closer an Anbu wearing a bear mask appeared in front of her. "I have order to bring you to the Hokage office."

The Anbu place a hand on Sakura's shoulder and did the body flickered to the Hokage office. When they got there Sakura saw the aged Hokage and another ninja. As the Anbu left the ninja just stared at Sakura. "Sakura," started the Hokage getting her attention. "This is Namine Haruno; she is a ninja of the hidden element village. Now she and other ninja have been searching for you."

Saying that Sakura was shock was a big under statement. After finding her voice Sakura started by asking, "Wait, why does she have my last name and why are you searching for me?"

Namine got down to Sakura's eye level and spoke to her in a clam voice. "Let me explain Sakura. We have the same last name because we are from the same clan. Also even if you were just a normal child of our clan we would still search for you. But the big reason we search for you is because…. you are the Avatar."

Sakura just started at Namine her head tilt to the side in confusion. "I'm what?"

"Well, she's taking it better then Roku did. Didn't he fainted when he was told." said the Hokage with a slight chuckle.

"Well she does not know what it is and yes he did." said Namine before turning back to Sakura. "You see Sakura each member of our clan has a blood limit. Each of us has one element that is ours to control. We can use jutsu of that element with less chakra then a normal ninja even if they have perfect control. Also when a member of our clan mastered a jutsu they can then use it with out hand signs.

"Now the Avatar is a clam member that is able to use all of the elements and has other abilities that no other ninja can have."

"How powerful is the Avatar and how do you know that I am the Avatar?" asked Sakura.

"Let us put it this way Sakura, if my friend Avatar Roku helped us when the nine tail fox attacked the village, there would have been less lives would have been lost. He would have helped staled it long enough for the fourth to defeat It." said the third Hokage.

"As for know if you are the Avatar, we have way so telling but if you need proof pour some charka into this card," said Namine holding out a blank card to Sakura. She did as she was told and the card ripped into four and the four pieces had different effects. One turn to dust and caught fire another got wet and the last one crumpled.

"My word, all the elements. You are the Avatar." said the Hokage.

"Now Sakura listen to me, this is your choice but will you come back to the village hidden in the elements? If you do you will become a ninja there, train to perfect your powers and be with family." said Namine looking at Sakura with hope in her eyes.

"When can we leave?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow morning after you are packed and said your goodbyes. So meet me at the main gate tomorrow when you are ready."

Sakura ran out of the room. The Hokage spoke after a minute of silence. "Do you believe that she will be a good Avatar?"

"No," said Namine having the Hokage stare at her. "She will be great."

So there is the first chapter do you hate it, love it, and tell me. Also if someone could suggest name for a title for the kage for the hidden element village. You know like _Ho_kage, _Kaze_kage just give me an idea. If you like these stories try reading some of my other ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating so soon, had some computer problems.

Reply to reviews

_sandshinobi4eva_; I like the pairing as they are right now but I have another story in mind where Zuko and Sakura are together and Naruto and Katara are together.

_PiecesHateScorpios_; glad you like the crossover and with my favorite ninja.

_eeveegirlsakura_; thank you for the name of GodaiKage. I was going for the name Soshikage which means element shadow but I like yours better.

_X-Java-bean-X_; sorry but I like the Zuko/Katara pairing better.

_"Naruto"-talking_

_'Naruto'-thinking_

_'**Naruto**'-summons talking_

_(Naruto)-scene change_

_(AN; Naruto)-author note_

_Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. TT-TT_

_Chapter two- The hidden element village and the Haruno clan._

_"So, can you tell me about our clan Namine?" asked Sakura as she and Namine got nearer to the hidden element village._

_"The Haruno clan has five groups for those who have that element. Even if there are different parts of the clan we each work as one. Our bloodline makes it able for us to use jutsu of that element easier then a normal ninja would, even if they have that element as well. Our bloodline also makes us be able to use less chakra then it should to a jutsu of our element,_

_"Once we have mastered a jutsu we can use it with out hand signs, no matter how many it needed. Some have been able to use the pure elements at will. As the Avatar you should be able to do this when you have enough training."_

_Sakura just looked at Namine in awe then asked. "What element do you have?"_

_Namine just smiled at the girl before answering, "My element is wind, the jutsu of that element can blow your opponent away from you or create blades of pure air that can be sharper then any sword. Now Sakura, once we get to the village we will meet with the GodaiKage at the tower. Then we'll head to the Haruno clan compound to meet the others."_

_"GodaiKage?" asked Sakura with a confused look on her face._

_Namine just smiles at her and explained, "It means five element shadows. We were Soshikage which means element shadow but we like the other name better."_

_As they neared the gates Sakura was staring at the huge gate with a yin-yang sign on the doors. Sakura looked around seeing as this village was a little smaller then the leaf village. They got nearer to a tall building which was what Sakura guess was the kage tower. As they entered two figures were standing there. They were wearing red cloaks that cover the body expect for the head, which had a red helmet that cover it completely expect for a thin black visor so they could see. They had silver rod in their hand as long as swords. They were standing so still Sakura would have thought they were stone if it wasn't for the wind blowing their cloaks showing their red Anbu armor._

_Namine answered the unasked question before Sakura could even open her mouth. "Those are the shadow guard. They are like the Anbu, just they have different skills."_

_As then enter the kage office they past two more shadow guards. The man at the desk looked as young as the fourth Hokage. He had black hair a clean shaven face and sharp eyes. But when they turned to Sakura she saw that they became soft. "Well Avatar Sakura, last time I saw you, you were simple a baby. Where have you been?"_

_"The leaf village sir," answered Sakura._

_"I see. It is good that you are home, go meet your family. In a few days time you will enter the ninja academy. But for now relax and meet your fellow clansmen." said the GodaiKage showing Sakura a kind smile._

_Sakura nodded as she and Namine left the tower. The kage returning to his paper work while he day dreams about way to be rid of the endless enemy of the kages._

_While they headed to the compound Namine explained so things to Sakura. Most of the village if made of the Haruno clan. Almost fifty percent of the clan was the village and the ninja force. Unlike a certain clan of the leaf village (coughUchiacough) they didn't think themselves above everyone else. There was no other clan but a bunch of small ninja families. As Sakura past the front gate she smiles at the different people doing every day business. She saw a bunch of kids about her age training together in the training grounds. They stopped to look at her and had a 'Who's that?' look on their faces._

_As Nanime and Sakura entered a large building Sakura was to wait until she was told to enter the room. As Sakura waited nervously the children that she saw on the training ground. There was a girl dress in a blue robe like outfit, brown hair that was braided long in the back and had two hair like looped on the side of the face. She eyes were blue and Sakura saw a necklace made out of a light blue circle stone that had waves carved into it._

_Next to her was a wearing red, had black hair covering most of his head and had his hair in a small ponytail. And his left side of his face was a burn like scar that covered his left eye, part of the left face and kept going till it went past his ear._

_The girl next to him was small was wearing green and light brown clothes. Her hair was dome like with a hair band. She didn't have any shoes and from the look of her eyes she could see that she was blind._

_The last boy was a hyper looking kid. He had short back hair and had a light blue arrow on his forehead and hands. His clothes were an orange and a bit of yellow. He was the first to speak to her. "Hi my name is Aang," he said before pointing to his friends. "The one in blue is Katara, the red one is Zuko and Toph is the on in green. So who are you?"_

_"Sakura you may come in now." said Nanime her head sticking out of the door. Sakura just smiled at the one in front of her before she followed Nanime._

_So this chapter is done, do you hate it, love it, tell me. If you like these stories try reading some of my other ones._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update this with me try to do stuff at collage my writing time, when I have the idea in my head, is cut in half I'll try and update more offend.

Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-summons talking

(Naruto)-scene change

(AN; Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. TT-TT

Chapter three- ninja academy; beginning years

The room that held the clan meeting was smaller then what Sakura thought it would be. There was a large table the filled most of the room. Five people surround the table each wearing different colors outfits. One was red, blue, green, orange, and yellow. The one in red said "At last, you have returned Avatar." the others nodded.

Sakura looked confused. Why they seem so glad to see her was beyond her. As if they were reading her thoughts the one in blue spoke. "You have been missing for so long and being the Avatar you will be the leader, strongest and the light of the clan." Sakura nodded as she understood so far. "Do you have any questions for us, anything you don't under stand?"

Sakura nodded, "Um… could you explain this Avatar stuff? What am I suppose to do?"

The one in green gave a short laugh. "As the Avatar a great burden in on your shoulders, you will be responsible for protecting the clan, its future, to the village and to keep balance in the ninja world." Sakura looked scared for a second causing the man to chuckle and added, "Don't worry your little head, you don't need to do this just yet, you will make friends and new allies and learn skill you could only dream of. Now go and get some rest. Tomorrow you will start the academy and you would not want to make a first impression of a slacker."

Sakura nodded with a smile and followed Nanime to her room.

(Scene change)

The next morning never came fast enough for Sakura. She was up and ready and out the door in no time. As she got outside Sakura meet the others kids from yesterday, expect another girl was with them. She was a little shorter the Zuko and had black hair and red clothes. Katara notice Sakura first and call to her. "Hey, where did you go yesterday?"

Sakura giggled and said, "Sorry, I had to meet someone, by the way I'm Sakura."

"Well, you know all of use, expect my sister Azula."

"So you guy heading to the academy, it's my first day."

Aang walked next to her and started saying. "Yeah just come with use. So tell us a little of you Sakura."

Sakura paused before starting "Well I lived in the hidden leaf village most of my life till Nanime found me. Just got here yesterday And I seem to be the Avatar."

This caused everyone to look at her. Azula laughed and said "For someone who used to be our grandfather you seem alright."

Sakura looked at her in a confused looked that, if she saw it, would remain her of Naruto. "What do you mean by that?"

Katara was the one that answered. "Don't you know anything about an Avatar?"

Sakura shook her head "I just found out a few days ago."

Katara thought for a moment before adding, "From what I know of the Avatar and our clan it works like this; each member is born with an element they can master. Mine is water, Aang's is wind, Zuko's and Azula's is fire and Toph's is earth. The Avatar is born with one of those elements before being able to learn the others. When they die they are reincarnated into the next phase of the cycle; fire, wind, water, lightning and earth." she stop so Sakura could let it sink in.

Zuko continue for Katara "The last Avatar was our grandfather, Avatar Roku. When he died you were born a few hours later. So understand what Azula said?"

Sakura nodded as they made it to the academy.

(Time skip-2 weeks)

Sakura smile as she was in her seat in her classroom. Over the last two weeks have been some of the best in her life. She made a lot of friends. Some she got to now better like Ty Lee and Mai over others like Jet. Ty Lee was a hyper active girl with long braided brown hair wear pink a lot and was very flexible. She was able to do some of the craziest move that could have others breaking their backs. She also had a taijutsu style that left you unable to move with a few key hits.

Mai was one to show little emotion. She had dark hair that she kept up. Her style was weapons, any weapon. Most of hers were hidden in her lose outfit. It took a while to get to know her, lucky Azula, being Mai's friend, was able to break the ice for them.

Jet was a hopeless flirt. Brown messy hair and had a piece of grass he chewed in his mouth. His choice of weapon was two hook swords. He had some leader ship skills but his ego sometimes got in the way.

Class was about over, though after today no one was too sad. At the academy they learned the laws of the village, ninja and non-ninja, the ranks and different rules in some places of power. For example the Avatar plays a role in leading the village but could not become GodaiKage. While Sakura learned about the village she was also learning about the clan and it rules.

The clan had five "groups" each member having that element. Some would think that these groups would fight against each other but they didn't. Each was equal to one another and the groups worked for the best for the village and the clan. The clan meetings had one from each group come and plan what was best. But each meeting was different because a new member was chosen so they may have someone with fresh views and ideas.

The class also had weapons throwing, sparing matches, and charka controls lesson. There were other lessons on jutsu but they were only given those if the whole class had good enough control and enough chakra. If some students had trouble the others helped them. Sakura had learned a few element jutsu from training with her clan and other jutsu from the academy.

The teacher got everyone's attention and made a small speech, "Alright class, before we head home I just want to remind you that tomorrow is mission day." The class looked glad to here it while Sakura was confused. "Those who get here first get first pick. The teams will be picked for you. See you tomorrow class."

The class began to leave and Sakura ran to the fellow kin. "So, what is this mission day?"

"It happens once every other week. When we get to class there will be a large list of d-rank missions for us to do. First come, first serve. Students try and get there early so they don't get the worst jobs." Toph answered.

"Wait, we're doing missions now but…" started Sakura until Katara cut her off.

"It's only d-rank missions no danger. Besides it helps with training and we get paid. It helps build teamwork and help preparing for other missions."

"And if we know Jet like we do he will try and camp out at the academy." said Azula.

"Bet he gets caught." challenged Zuko a glint in his eyes as he stared at Azula. She had the same glint and accepted the challenge.

Sakura rolled her eyes as they all headed home to start training for that afternoon.

(Scene change)

Sakura jumps back to avoid a large rock that was aiming for the spot she just was. Moving trough a line of hand signs she lunched a counterattack. "Earth style; rock scatter shoot!"

A large amount of fist size rocks piled up from underneath her she jump behind it and gave a hard kick. The rocks spread out and flew at her opponent.

Toph just stood there waiting before spitting a bit of mud that rose up higher then her "Earth style; mud wall!"

Sakura's attack slammed into the wall of mud and it broke. Before Toph could attack again both were called to a stop. As they relaxed and old yet strong looking man walked up to them. "You both did well. But Toph, you should have put some more mud in that wall there."

Toph snorted, "If I do that then I'll have the taste of mud in my mouth till past dinner."

Bumi gave his weird laugh before saying "You would get use to it." seeing the looks on there faces added, "When you're over 112 years old you have time to try anything."

Both girls doubted that, but neither wanted to know what they would be like if they were Bumi's age.

"Though you two have made great progress, Toph for have master the mud wall and Sakura for having you getting stronger. Now lets call it a day and get washed up to eat. Unless you think you are up to sparing with a defenseless old man." said Bumi though he said the last part in an old voice that seemed unlike his own.

Both girls knew better then fall for the old man lame bluff. So both left to wash up and get some dinner before heading to bed.

(Scene change)

Next morning Sakura and the others got up early were fed and ready for the day when they got to the academy they say others students there but not all was like Jet. Jet was asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. Seeing like he spent the night here Zuko handed some money to Azula for wining the challenge. Though he did have his revenge. He and Aang grabbed him and while in his sleeping bag and put him outside the classroom still in view of the window. This was done without him waking up.

When the teacher entered the room he called the teams then posted a large list to the notice board. Sakura was with Katara and Zuko, Aang was with Toph and a student named Haru. Azula was with her friends Ty Lee and Mai. Jet, whom was still asleep, was with Longshot and Smellerbee.

As the teacher got out of the way so the ninjas to be could get to the list of missions. Sakura felt like her team got a pretty easy mission. The noise was loud enough to wake Jet who had a look of horror on his face as he tried to get free from his sleeping bag that was tied up. The class laughed as Zuko and Aang high-five each other, and left to do their mission.

(Scene change)

Sakura thought they got an easy mission. They had to polish and clean the statues of the past kages in the kage tower. This seemed like a good idea, while they did there mission Sakura asked a question that was on her mind for some time now. "Hey Zuko, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar on your face?"

Zuko stopped what he was doing and had a sad look in his eyes. "It was about two years ago," he began "I was training late with uncle working on a new fire jutsu. As I was heading home a missing-nin stole secret scrolls of our clan."

__

(Flashback-two years ago)

The moon was high and shines bright on the darks wall of the Haruno clan. A shadowy figure leaped past the wall before stopping to check for a sign of anyone and check his new prize. The ninja's face was hidden by a face mask and had a leaf headband that had a slash through it. Two scrolls tied to his back both of the Haruno clan. "Almost done just have to get to the sound village and…"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" call out someone.

The ninja turned ready to throw a kunai at the voice. But stopped seeing a small kid with a black ponytail. For a minute the ninja thought that he had a problem.

"Get lost kid, I don't have time to deal with a runt like you."

It was then that the younger Zuko spotted the scrolls from his clan. He grew angry and wasn't about to stand around doing nothing. He made three hand signs and shot a small fireball at the ninja.

The ninja, although surprise that a simple kid manage such a task, just jumped over the fireball before throwing the kunai at the kid. Zuko jumped back and tried to charge back at the ninja. The missing-nin was not impressed as the kick Zuko away. "You are way out of your league brat. Get lost and maybe I won't leave your body for your parents to cry over."

Zuko just gritted his teeth seeing as the ninja was underestimating him. After training all day his wasn't in the best condition to fight. He had enough charka for one jutsu, his new fire jutsu that he just finished with his uncle. Thinking it was now of never he stood up and went through a string of hand sign ending in a tiger sign.

The missing-nin seeing the last sign taunt him before going through his own hand signs. "Trying to play with the big boys, huh runt? Let me show you a real fire jutsu. Fire style; fire stream jutsu!"

A stream of fire shoot forward Zuko, who fired his own jutsu, "Fire style; fire fang strike!"

Zuko shot a wave of fire at his opponent but before the two attacks hit Zuko's fire wave opened up into a pair of beast like jaws made of fire. The missing Nin's attack went straight through the opening of the jaws. As the enemy ninja was too shocked at seeing this attack to even dodge. The jaws of fire shut themselves on top of him. His screams filled the night as well another.

Zuko, after smile seeing he manage to get his attack to work, came back to reality to see the fire stream still coming at him. He tried to dodge but he didn't dodge it all. Part of his face was hit and he screamed as he felt the burning pain. His screams didn't last long as he passed out from the pain.

__

(End Flashback)

"When I wake up I was in the hospital. They said that I was able to stop the ninja, but they could not do anything about my scar." said Zuko as he finished his tale. They had just finished the "mission" as was heading back to the academy. They reported to their teacher and left for home, but not before having a laugh at jet was he got back from his mission of cleaning a farm yard and was covered from head to foot in mud and slop.

As Sakura headed home she felt like things were going to get a lot more fun for her.

So this chapter is done, do you hate it, love it, tell me. If you like these stories try reading some of my other ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update this having trouble with my laptop and the home computer and fixing some mistakes one my other chapters.

"Naruto"-talking

'_Naruto_'-thinking

'**Naruto**'-summons talking

(Naruto)-scene change

(AN; Naruto)-author note

Sorry if there are any grammar and/or spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar. TT-TT

Chapter four- A Ninja at Last

The next few years were the best in Sakura's life. Her family helped her train in controlling the elements and improving her skills. She worked with a lot of other students on mission day and learned who worked best with each other. Azula worked the best with Ty Lee and Mai. Mai being long distance weapons user, Ty Lee's taijutsu that sent others unable to move. And with Azula using fire jutsu the team was hard to beat.

Toph was the one to throw the first punch to start the fight. Her style was, to be brunt, very straight forward. With her earth jutsu her opponent never had a chance to stay and think. Aang while had his wind jutsu to keep his opponent back he had a lot of energy; he could almost put Naruto to shame as she remembered him. Jet, while he has a big ego, is good at close combat with his hook swords that let him make several combos on his opponent easy.

Katara was both support and offense fighter. She was a skilled hear for injuries and quick first aid. Katara's skills with water jutsu are the best in years to the other ninja. She worked hard and had a determining will that made her a strong ninja. Zuko was a mix user of taijutsu and Nin jutsu. His fire jutsu could cause even some envy of a few leaf ninja and his fire combo in taijutsu was beautiful to watch, yet deadly to fight. Small amounts of fire streamed by as his punches, strikes and kicks in a fast and steady motion.

Even if she loves her life her in the element she has not forgotten the small life she left behind. She missed the fun times she had with Ino before they fought over Sasuke. She even missed Naruto's crazy antics. The only thing she did not missed was Sasuke. That right she gotten over her crush, but that does not mean she hasn't gotten a new one.

Kai Storm was a genin one year ahead of her. He was taller then Sakura with silver spike hair. Whenever you saw him he always would wear a white scarf that trailed down his back and red arm guards with a shark fin on it. His other teammates Sakura liked even if she didn't meet before. Ace was a lot like Jet, he always had a match in his mouth and, while Jet uses swords, Ace was a master of explosions, if it blows up he either had it or used it before. Jak is the final member of the team. He was from a small ninja family that used three types of charka, light dark and normal charka.

She met Kai while hanging around the village. While they walk they got to know one another. She learns Kai was trained a bit by his father, a shadow guard captain. He is also a wind user and was best in taijutsu. While a part of her thought this might turn out like Sasuke with her and Ino, the rest of her felt like this would last.

She waited at her desk as it was the day they were made into teams. She just past genin exam yesterday. They had to break out of a genjutsu, do the transformation, replacement and a kind clone jutsu. They also were to show the level of charka control they had, how good they were with weapons and one jutsu that was not learned in class.

She could not figure out which team she would be on. She knew she could work with most of the teams but she wants to be with some of her friends. As the teacher walked into the room Sakura was almost bouncing in her seat.

"Alright class, since this might be the last time we see one another, other then on missions and passing by, I would like to say that I am proud of all of you and the progress you guys have made over the years." he paused for a moment smiling before continue "now I'll read the teams the GodaiKage made; team one will be long shot smeller bee and the duke. Team two will be…"

But Sakura tuned him out, waiting for her team to come up. But see listen again when she heard her friends teams, "Team seven Jet, Aang Haruno and Toph Haruno. Team eight Azula Haruno, Ty Lee, and Mai. Team nine Sakura Haruno, Zuko Haruno and Katara Haruno. You are to meet you sensei after lunch so good luck to all of you."

Lunch came and went and soon as they entered the classroom again several jonin waiting for them. As they settled the jonin called out there teams and one by one the teams left. Sakura, Zuko and Katara's sensei was Zuko's uncle Iroh. Iroh took his new team to his favorite tea shop for there first meeting.

"Before anything I would like to say that I am glad that I had the chance to try and be your sensei." said Iroh in a proud voice though his words confuse his students.

Zuko was the first one to speak, "Uncle, what do you mean by that? I though you are our sensei."

Iroh gave a slight chuckle, "No, not yet. Before that happens you must first pass the jonin's test, this prove that you are able to make it was a genin."

Katara asked in a shaky voice, "So we might no become ninja?"

Iroh nodded his head and said "But I have the up most confidence in you. We will meet tomorrow to take your test at training ground nine and 9 am an be ready for this test it will be your greatest challenge so far."

That night Sakura went to bed early and was ready with Katara and Zuko at training ground nine. When they got there two minutes to nine they found Iroh already there drinking some tea. Next to him on the ground was a small safe with two padlocks on it. As they got closer Iroh smiled and finished his tea. Getting up he began to speak, "I'm glad you are here a little early, but it is time for your test." from inside his coat he pulled three key on a ring. "This test has two parts, the first part it that you must get these key from my person." With this he tied the rind onto his belt and continued "Each of you can only get one key but only two key can open the safe. That is when the next begins, inside is a scroll. That scroll has a task you must complete. If you can do this you pass. Oh, and one more thing." he gave a slight pause, "You must gave this everything you got otherwise you have not hope of becoming ninja."

The three ninja to be got ready and waited for Iroh to start. They didn't wait long as he jumped back with the three after him. Sakura began to do some hand signs and shouted "Earth style; flash mud river!"

A deep river of mud came off of Iroh's right, sweeping everything in its path. Iroh jumped high up to avoid it, only to meet Zuko right in front of him. Zuko took a deep breath and unleashed a fireball.

Iroh let loose a small shield of fire out of his palms. The two canceled each other out. Iroh then heard Katara shout "Water style; water coil smash!" and several tentacles made of water warped around Iroh and slammed the whole thing into the ground.

The three check the area where landed only to find him not there. They moved away form the spot and another fire ball shot up from below them. When it was gone Iroh took its place ready for them. Katara held her hands in one hand sign and called out "Hidden mist jutsu."

A mist formed around them while Sakura and Zuko lunched the new attacks "Wind style; great breakthrough," "Fire style; dragon flame jutsu."

The two elements attacks meet in the air and mix, making a bigger fire attack. It went into the mist and nearly hit Iroh. The attack cause the mist for vanished. Was it cleared it showed Sakura, Zuko and Katara each holding a key. Iroh just smiled, the mist wasn't too hid there combo but to hid Katara while they distracted him.

He cleared his throat and said, "Good work, but now it's time for the next part. I will leave so you may complete it," and with that he calmly walked out of the training ground.

After catching there breath at the fast paced test the walked to the safe and unlocked it. Inside the scroll gave the one simple request; solved the riddle below.

At this the three groaned at Iroh's weird sense of humor. Before Sakura read the riddle aloud. "What cost nothing, but is worth everything, weighs nothing but can last a lifetime, the one person can't own but you three can share? Hint; to be a team you need this." she looked at the teammates and asked "So what do you guys think?"

"Friendship?" guessed Zuko, but Katara shook her head.

"I don't think that right, it helps but it's not need to be a team. We can get this together guys."

Katara's words made Sakura smile "I got it!" at the looks she finished "Teamwork!"

There was the sound of clapping and Iroh walked to them. "Good job, you all pass. Now that we are a team let congratulate ourselves with some nice hot cup of tea." At this the team laughs and went to the tea shop, finally glad that they were ninja at last.

So this chapter is done, do you hate it, love it, tell me. If you like these stories try reading some of my other ones. I also have a new challenge for those who want to take it, just look into my profile


	5. Good news

Good news I have my lap top fixed and will be trying to update my other stories as fast as I can so just waiting a little longer.

I will replaced this when i got the story update as well as fix any mistakes that I come across. Will update soon.


End file.
